<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you're too shy by heatheninhiding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360608">if you're too shy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatheninhiding/pseuds/heatheninhiding'>heatheninhiding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>eboys oneshots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, George is baby, M/M, Smut, bottom george :), sexual experimentation (kind of)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatheninhiding/pseuds/heatheninhiding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>alex strongly believes that george is missing out on a vital experience and he's more than willing to assist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Andrew/Alex Elmslie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>eboys oneshots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if you're too shy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes the title Is the 1975 song bc i couldn't think of anything else :----)<br/>titles/summaries be kicking my ASS bro i swear to god i find that shit more difficult than the actual writing process itself Bye.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>alex seems to freeze, bottle halfway to his lips. he stares at george in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’ve never?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george shrugs, face slowly starting to redden. “why do you sound so horrified?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not, </span>
  </em>
  <span>i’m just. shocked.” george had come into alex’s room almost an hour ago, bored out of his mind and desperate for any form of entertainment. he has no clue how his sex life managed to wound itself into the midst of their shit talk, but here they are. “every man should have their asshole played with at least once in their lifetime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george rolls his eyes. "shut up, alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m serious, mate.” he takes another sip before handing the bottle back to him. “not even a cheeky little finger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“jesus, al, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> i’ve got a cock, haven’t i? that’s more than enough.” he may be slightly tipsy, but he isn’t anywhere near wasted enough for this conversation. “can we change the topic, please? i’m not discussing my masturbation habits with you, thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“why not? we all do it. nothin’ wrong with talkin’ about it. it’s natural, mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george sighs heavily, placing the bottle down on alex’s bedside table. his face is showing no signs of cooling down any time soon. “i dunno, i just… never really thought about it, i guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i don’t believe you,” alex smirks. “you’re tellin’ me you’ve never even </span>
  <em>
    <span>once </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought about what it’d feel like to put a couple fingers up your ass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes,” he deadpans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he glares at him. “why’s it such a big deal anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alex just looks at him for a second, contemplating. “just explains a lot, really, don’t it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“explains why you’re always on edge. just jerking off isn’t enough </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time, sometimes you just need somethin’ else, somethin’ more. it helps, ya know, to feel like you’re… full.” he pauses, squinting at him slightly. “and the fact that you’ve gone a full 22 years without </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> having your prostate touched is a crime in itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george rolls his eyes again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“alright,</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuckin’ masturbation expert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alex grins. “a connoisseur, you could say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re wrong, anyway. i’m not on edge because i’ve never had anything up my ass, that’s the stupidest shite i’ve ever heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mate,” he looks serious all of a sudden, straight-faced and all. “all i’m sayin’ is that it’s really good. and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>missing out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there’s a brief silence, and george thinks that maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> conversation is finally over with, and he’s fully ready to change the subject like he’s been dying to do ever since they’d taken this fatal turn -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s even better when you get someone else to do it,” the smirk is back again, playful but deviant. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> when they’re experienced. so they know what they’re doin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>if george didn't know any better, he’d think that alex was trying to tell him something. “what? experienced like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>alex shrugs. “well, i know a thing or two, yeah.” he’s eyeing him again, almost unblinkingly. “you don’t know what you’re missing, mate. feels really good, promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>their knees are touching now that alex has shifted a bit closer to him on his bed. for some reason the insignificant contact makes george shiver. “it’s nothing to be ashamed about, ya know,” alex whispers. “you can tell me, if you want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george’s breathing is laboured, and he can hear his own quickening heart beat in his ears. he knows he’s blushing and he hates it - the knowledge that alex is staring at his pink face, watching his every move.</span>
</p><p><span>he knows exactly what alex is insinuating and the very thought of it makes the tips of his ears burn. he </span><em><span>hadn’t </span></em><span>lied, not exactly - the prospect of putting something, anything,</span> <span>up his own ass had never been one to cross his mind before. but, now that he’s thinking about it, now that alex is sat next to him, talking about it like it’s the best thing since sliced bread, he’s struggling to get it out of his head. fingers? </span><em><span>inside </span></em><span>him? he’d never pegged himself as that sort of guy, but -</span></p><p>
  <span>alex snorts, cutting off his thought process, and he looks up at him, glaring. “what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nothin’, just…” he looks down, and george realises that he’s staring at his crotch. “you’re hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as if he wasn’t red enough in the face </span>
  <em>
    <span>already. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“you’re a fuckin’ dickhead, alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sorry, m’sorry,” he rubs at his own face, something he always does when he’s trying to stop himself from laughing. he places his other hand on george’s thigh, a small act of reassurance. “m’serious, though. i’ll do it, if you let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george swallows. this is new territory; for the both of them he’s guessing, unless alex is used to going around and asking his mates if he can shove a few fingers up their ass. it’s new territory and george is apprehensive. but, at the same time, his curiosity is piqued. he sighs. "we can't just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"why not? just two mates bein’ bros, helpin’ each other out, innit.” laughter is thick in his voice, and george scoffs, rolling his eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i'll take care of you, though,” the smirk is gone now, a soft smile in its place. “promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george bites his lip, anticipation steadily brewing in his gut. he nods slowly, and alex finally closes the gap between them, lips on his. he pushes him down gently, one hand on his hip and the other cupping his cheek. it's been ages since george has been properly touched, and it provokes an instant emotional reaction in him. he moans, arching into the touch, letting it hit him all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alex pulls away, forehead resting against his. “this is alright, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, yes,” george whispers, breathless. alex moves down, lips trailing along his jaw and down to his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin as he goes. then he’s traveling back up and catching his lips again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“thought you were gonna - </span>
  <em>
    <span>uh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> put your fingers in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alex huffs. “i am. i will.” he moves back down again, digs his teeth into his neck slightly, almost like a warning. “patience is a virtue, or whatever the fuck that quote is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george threads his fingers through his hair, leaning up for another kiss. it’s only been a few minutes but he’s addicted now. maybe it’s the alcohol coursing through his veins, or the fact that he hasn’t been kissed and touched like this in fucking ages; or both, probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>it could just be alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he palms him gently through his joggers, making him gasp into his mouth. “still hard, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george nods. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“jus’ makin’ sure,” he grins. he pulls them down - george’s joggers, along with his stupid fucking bright orange boxers that have cats printed all over them. alex gives him a look of amusement and george wants him to shut up even though he hasn’t even said anything yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“spread your legs for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the </span>
  <em>
    <span>for me </span>
  </em>
  <span>tagged onto the end makes him feel warm, dizzy and wanted, makes his skin heat up underneath his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he watches as alex fetches the small bottle of lube out of his top drawer, keeping his eyes on him as he gets the cap off and squeezes some out, spreading it over his fingers. it almost feels like a staring competition. if it is one, george loses, melting underneath alex’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a single finger prods gently at his hole and he gasps, wide eyes trained on alex again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you need to relax, baby.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby. </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’ve gone from </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate </span>
  </em>
  <span>to </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby </span>
  </em>
  <span>and george doesn’t mind it one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>relaxed,” he doesn’t mean to snap, he’s just fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous, </span>
  </em>
  <span>alright. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alex laughs, soft and fond, finger massaging the muscle before slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gently </span>
  </em>
  <span>breaching it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george flinches at the stretch - a small stretch, but a stretch nonetheless. his thighs shake, and alex has to place his free hand against one of them, just to still him. and it helps, a little. “it’s weird,” he mutters, breath shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"always is, at first. it gets better, though, promise. just trust me, yeah?" he kisses george’s nose, then his lips, all while slowly moving the one finger inside him, just to get him accustomed to it; to having something up there, for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“good, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah,” he whines when alex pulls it out, before pushing back in with two this time. he scissors them, stretching him further around the two digits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s slowly building up, and george is starting to see it now - the reason alex was raving on about this so much earlier. he’s shaking, not just his thighs but his whole body now, trembling underneath alex. he thinks that, maybe, he’ll be doing this a lot more often now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you like it like that?” alex mumbles against his lips, fingers stretching him out nice and slow. george whines against him, toes twitching and curling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alex kisses him again, adds another finger alongside the two and pushes them deeper inside him, curling them until they brush against a particular spot that makes george violently jolt against him -</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“alex,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s almost a scream, loud enough to have alerted their neighbours, but george is too far gone to care. he barely hears alex’s quiet laugh. he’s laying on his side now, right next to george. he’s fucking relentless, all three fingers pounding in and out of him, quick and hard and merciless. he keeps pressing against that one spot - the one that makes george see stars each time he shuts his eyes. his lips press open-mouthed kisses wherever he can reach, and he’s gonna make him come way too soon if he doesn’t let up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re being so good,” he coos. he wraps his other hand around his cock, jerking him off at a pace similar to the speed of his fingers, making his breath hitch in his throat. “you like that, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george struggles to answer him, breaths coming out in short huffs and puffs. he arches up, alex’s lips on his shoulder keeping him grounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he’s embarrassingly close, heart pounding, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. he’s got his hand over his mouth, trying so fucking hard to contain any noises. it’s not working, clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“shit, please - </span>
  <em>
    <span>alex </span>
  </em>
  <span>- m’gonna, m’gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>come </span>
  </em>
  <span>- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you look so pretty, like this. about to come for me. you know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“god, please, i </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, fuck - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s it, baby, that’s it,” he’s fucking them into him faster now, fingers pressing harder, curling up further. “let go for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s too much, far too much, hot and heavy and so fucking deep and he can’t do it - he can’t hold it in anymore. it hits him, hard and sudden even though he’d expected it, rips through him like a shockwave. he whines through it, thighs quivering uncontrollably. alex’s fingers are still moving inside him, fucking him through it, his mouth pressed to the side of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>all he sees is white, clouding his vision completely until, eventually, alex comes into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he must’ve blacked out for a little bit, though, because he’s clean when he comes to. he sees alex placing a towel down by the foot of the bed before he’s moving back up, body flopping down beside george again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george is gone, completely and utterly destroyed, his limbs floppy and useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alex smiles, leaning up on his elbow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you you were missin’ out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“shut up.” he’s still panting. he’s starting to think he’ll never be able to catch his breath ever again. he stares up at the ceiling, whole body still buzzing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he’s ready to let his eyes fall shut, ready to allow sleep to take him under, when he suddenly realises that he can’t just leave alex hanging, not after he made him come like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> surely not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh, you want me to … ya know - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alex shakes his head, though. “nah, you can make it up to me later, i reckon,” he grins, “there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>something else i can put up your ass next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george frowns, cognitive skills too slow right now to catch his drift right away. then it hits him and he rolls his eyes, muttering, “wrong’un,” underneath his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“love ya, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>